


Origination

by lionsjaw



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M, Piningjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsjaw/pseuds/lionsjaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veterans Grantaire and Courfeyrac rib new recruit Pontmercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jkeats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkeats/gifts).



 

Created for jkeats in the MiserableHolidays collection, who requested Pacific Rim AU with R/Courfeyrac, E/R, or Courfeyrac/Marius, I tried to put together a group scene that implied all three. At this time, Grantaire and Courfeyrac has been together in the Jaeger program for a few years, while Enjolras and Marius are newer arrivals. Grantaire catches Enjolras' eye, but R's on again off again casual relationship with Courfeyrac keeps Enjolras from making a move. Marius is oblivious to it all, including any flirtation from Courfeyrac disguised as teasing.


End file.
